


Not So Subtle

by LadyWallace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthur is oblivious, Feels, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic Reveal, Merlin is not very subtle with his magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), but the knights actually aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace
Summary: The day has finally come when Merlin is no longer able to hide his abilities from Arthur and the knights. But it turns out that he's in for a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [29Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Pieces/gifts).



> Commission fic for 29Pieces! Hope you enjoy this magic reveal ^_^

It would have been a comical scene if Merlin wasn't so terrified. They were all standing in the small cleft in the rocky pass, Arthur, the knights, and himself, staring up at the rock that was suspended by nothing more than Merlin's own magic.

They all only seemed capable of staring, even Merlin himself, who had not yet had the sense of self-awareness to do something with the rock. Lancelot, who was the only other knight who knew Merlin had magic, was staring in horrified silence, the rest of the knights just seemed in awe, as if not sure what to think, and then there was Arthur.

Arthur, who had, only seconds ago, been about to get crushed by the falling rock, and was now simply staring open-mouthed at it—not even bothering to step out from under it; another reason Merlin had yet to do anything with the rock—and then back at Merlin, seeming to be completely unable to comprehend what was actually going on.

Finally, Merlin found his senses and eased the rock to the ground where it was not in danger of crushing any of their party. That seemed to shake all the others loose of their shock and they flinched as the rock settled, eyes following the giant boulder as Merlin gently laid it onto the ground and then, with a deep sigh, turned to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur still wasn't looking at him, though, still staring only at the rock, pale and seeming unable to think properly.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly, swallowing hard, not sure what his friend's reaction would be. "I can explain."

Arthur finally looked up at him, eyes wide. "Explain?" he asked in a strangled voice. "Merlin, how…how the…well…I mean…" He shook his head and clenched his fists, before he finally spit out, "What exactly is there to explain?! You have _magic_ , Merlin! You realize that, right?"

"Yes, I realize that, Arthur," Merlin said quietly, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't even want to look at the other knights, afraid to see confusion, betrayal, even disgust on their faces. He caught sight of Lancelot out of the corner of his eye, the knight moving closer as if to come to his defense if Arthur tried anything.

Merlin wasn't afraid of Arthur, though. He was worried about what he would think, yes, but he knew Arthur wouldn't kill him. He worried more about how he would handle what he would see as a betrayal.

"I don't…I-I don't…" Arthur stuttered then took a deep breath, shaking his head. "How long?"

Merlin wet his lips and looked away. "All my life."

Arthur looked like he was falling apart. He raised a trembling finger and pointed it unsteadily at Merlin. "So, you're saying…this whole time…"

"Yes," Merlin admitted quietly. "But only ever for good, Arthur. Only ever for you and Camelot. For my friends."

He finally found the courage to glance up at the others and…didn't actually see any of the things he had feared. In fact, everyone just seemed…passive. As if they were all more interested in how Arthur would react too, instead of being purely shocked. That was a bit odd in Merlin's mind, but he didn't really have time to worry about it either because Arthur was still going on.

"So, everything…strange that's happened? It was all you? Every time I should have died, or someone else should have died, or something just seemed to miraculously go right? That was _you?!_ "

"For the most part," Merlin admitted. "But, Arthur, I promise I never meant any harm. I was born this way. I can't help having this power, so I figured a long time ago that it was best to use it for good."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, once again glancing at the stone. "Why…" He swallowed hard, and paused as if weighing his words before he continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he almost felt bad for Arthur too. After all, he was Arthur's confidant, and vise-versa. If he had told anyone, it should have been Arthur, and yet he had always been afraid. He'd thought about doing it many times over the years and yet every time he thought he was getting somewhere, something else would happen to keep Arthur from trusting magic even more, and Merlin knew that telling him would just make everything worse, that he wouldn't be interested in listening at that point. Arthur was a good man, but he could make passionate decisions in the heat of the moment too. Merlin didn't want to be the catalyst for anything Arthur would regret.

Lancelot saw Merlin hesitate and stepped forward. "He was afraid to tell you," he admitted on Merlin's behalf. "He didn't know how you would react."

Arthur looked angry at first, opening his mouth in indignation, but then closed it, as his expression turned slightly sheepish instead, as if thinking of exactly how he might have reacted.

"I suppose that is a fair point," he admitted, then something seemed to occur to him and he shot his head up, his gaze pointedly going to Lancelot. "Hold on a minute. _You_ knew Merlin could use magic, Lancelot?"

The knight shuffled his feet a little awkwardly. It was now his turn to look sheepish. He glanced regretfully between Arthur and the other knights. "I…yes. Since the first time I came to Camelot. I found out by accident when Merlin helped me defeat the griffin."

Arthur's eyes widened as he shot a look between Merlin and Lancelot. "I knew something strange happened there!"

"Did you?" Merlin asked a little wryly.

Arthur shot him a purely indignant look. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean, Merlin?"

"Oh, nothing," Merlin backpedaled quickly. "It's just that…well, there were some times that I was really pushing it, and…you never noticed a thing."

Arthur huffed now, jabbing a finger at Merlin. "Hold on a minute! What do you mean I never noticed a thing? Just how much magic have you been doing in my service?"

"Oh, loads," Merlin admitted. Now that the truth was out there, he was actually feeling really light confessing all of this to Arthur. "Between just random daily stuff, making sure you didn't die in tournaments—oh, and healing your wounds. You never once seemed to question that nearly fatal injuries seemed to heal within a day."

Arthur stared at him, open-mouthed. He looked like he was about to say something but Sir Leon stepped forward with a small sigh.

"He's right, sire. You really were a little…oblivious."

Arthur and Merlin both whipped their heads around to look at Leon. "Leon! _You_ knew too?" Arthur demanded.

Leon looked at Merlin apologetically, and smiled with a shrug. "No offense, Merlin, but you weren't really that subtle sometimes. I know you saved my life as well. That time the dragon attacked, I remember lying there on the ground, and hearing you talk to it."

Merlin grimaced slightly, but also felt a surge of gratitude that Leon had kept his secret. Lancelot also looked at him with surprise.

"I never knew that you knew, Leon," he said quietly.

"Well, I didn't really want to say anything. After all, I was kind of out of it that night," Leon said. "But after that, I did notice a few things here and there that lent proof to my theory."

"I don't believe this," Arthur sputtered. "Both of you knew?"

Gwaine stepped forward with a grin and raised his hand. "For the record, I knew as well."

"Gwaine!" Arthur growled as Merlin stared at his friend with an expression halfway between shock and amusement.

"Yeah, well, I always knew Merlin was a little special. Didn't take me long to figure it out. Though I was kind of tipped off on that quest we went on when 'Magic' was the only thing I couldn't account for."

Lancelot nudged Merlin with his elbow and raised his eyebrows. Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"I also saw him use magic before," Percival admitted, stepping forward. "He always used it so much during fights, I'm not really surprised to hear that so many of you also knew." He turned to Merlin apologetically. "No offense, of course. You were always really helpful."

Merlin looked down, hiding a small smile.

Arthur turned desperately toward Elyan, the only one who hadn't spoken so far. "Elyan, please tell me at least you…"

"Yeah, sorry, sire, I figured it out too," the young knight said apologetically. "Quite a while ago actually. Gwen suspected it too."

_"Gwen?!_ " Arthur gave a strangled cry, looking like he was about to have a breakdown. "So, all of you? All of you knew this whole time and no one thought to say anything?"

"Magic is illegal," Leon said simply.

"And, no offense, Arthur, but you're not exactly a supporter of sorcery," Gwaine added. "I know I didn't want you to think Merlin had to be executed or something. That's why I didn't say anything about it."

They were all silent then, every knight glancing toward Arthur who was staring, blank faced, ahead. Merlin's heart was frozen in his chest as Gwaine said the thing they were all thinking.

Arthur finally turned to Merlin, not quite meeting his eyes and cleared his throat. "Merlin. May I have a moment, alone?"

Everyone's breath caught, but no one said anything. Lancelot put his hand briefly on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed, before Merlin stepped forward with a nod. "Of course, sire," he said quietly.

They walked a little bit away from the group, their feet crunching in the dead leaves and undergrowth. Arthur's shoulders were rigid, and Merlin's stomach was back in knots. He had said before that he didn't fear Arthur, but…there was still a part of him that was wondering if Arthur was simply leading him out here to do away with him quietly. Or, more likely, giving him a chance to leave with grace, never to return to Camelot again.

He wasn't sure which idea was worse.

Eventually, Arthur stopped, resting a clenched fist against the trunk of a tree before he finally turned around and met Merlin's eyes.

"Arthur, I'm sorry," Merlin blurted out before he could say anything. "I just…I didn't want you to find out like that."

Arthur nodded slowly. "I get the idea that you didn't want me to find out at all," he said, bitterly.

Merlin sighed. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? Then why didn't you ever tell me?" Arthur demanded. "Is it true? Were you scared?"

Merlin held his hands out. "Arthur, you are a fair man, but still, when it comes to magic, you and your father both tend to have a problem with seeing past the facts. So often you just look for something to blame. Even Gaius, even Gwen, and other people you care about have almost died because of a suspicion. I'm sorry if I thought I wouldn't fare any better. Especially since I wouldn't have even had the ability to deny any claims made against me."

Arthur paled, anger, frustration and a thousand other emotions washing over his face as he shook his head. "Merlin, I would never have—"

"Are you so sure?" Merlin asked him, not angrily, just in a matter-of-fact voice. Arthur clamped his lips together and looked away. "Look, you're my friend, Arthur. I only ever wanted to keep you safe. And so many times I was able to save you with my magic when, believe me, you would have died. I don't regret any of that. Not when I saved you, or the others. Even your father, Arthur."

Arthur swallowed hard and looked away again, turning around and clenching his fists at his sides. "They all knew."

Merlin let out a short chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was." He frowned then. "So, you really never even suspected anything?"

Arthur brought his hands up and rubbed his face. "I don't know. I just…I always thought you were just an idiot."

Merlin frowned indignantly. "Oh, I'm the idiot? Who's the dollophead who missed my obviously unmissable magic then?"

Arthur spun around, anger on his face before he simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, perhaps idiot wasn't right. Arse, on the other hand."

"At least I'm not a royal prat," Merlin shot back, and then both of their expressions softened. "I always wished I could tell you, Arthur. All I ever wanted was to tell you the truth with the reassurance that you would accept my magic, and the fact that I'm still me. That this is how I've always been and I'm not going to change even now that you know. Though," He cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Perhaps now that you finally do know, you may be more inclined to give me credit for some of the things that I've done."

"Really," Arthur said flatly. "And just what am I supposed to give you credit for?"

"Oh, I'll write you a list," Merlin said. "It will be very long. But I'll have in on your desk in the morning."

"Will you," Arthur raised his eyebrow skeptically.

There was the crack of a branch and the hiss of a reprimand.

"Sorry," Gwaine hissed back.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Looks like they've come to see if you've killed me."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Arthur groaned. "I know you're there!"

The knights sheepishly stepped out of the woods, slightly worried expressions on their faces, approaching almost cautiously.

"I haven't killed him, or banished him or anything, as you can plainly see," Arthur told them with exasperation.

"Well, that's a relief," Gwaine replied with a grin.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, feeling a little better about the whole situation. "So, I can live? In Camelot?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Merlin, obviously. What would I do without the most incompetent servant in the kingdom?"

Merlin hid a grin, glancing back at the knights who shared his relief.

"Then what does this mean?" Lancelot asked. "Will you let Merlin use magic in the open now?"

"If you did, some of the laws about magic would surely have to change," Leon added.

Arthur held up his hand. "Enough. It's too early to discuss those things. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _Merlin_ of all people is apparently a great sorcerer. However, I think the best way to handle this situation as of now is for Merlin to simply continue as he has done and, well…if I happen to see anything out of the ordinary, I will simply look the other way."

Merlin let out a short breath of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The knights seemed to share his sentiment, also looking relived.

"That being said," Arthur added and Merlin glanced at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop before he realized that Arthur had a slightly humble expression on his face, one Merlin did not see too often. "I would genuinely like to know some of the things you did, Merlin. For me and Camelot. It might…" he swallowed hard before he continued. "It might help me decide whether there is a place for magic in my kingdom. Some day."

Merlin felt a warmth in his chest and he couldn't help the small smile. "Really?"

Arthur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't get ahead of yourself or anything, Merlin, and don't expect any commendation. After all, you're only a servant, and if I gave you any award, people would want to know why, and your secret would be out. Perhaps to people who are less lenient than I."

Merlin pretended to mull it over for a minute, before he shrugged. "All right, I suppose that's fair. Though…perhaps one thing in lieu of a commendation."

Arthur glowered at him. "What might that be?"

"A couple days off?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "We'll have to see just how many things you've done."

"Oh, I don't know," Lancelot said, stepping forward and slinging an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I think Merlin deserves a good few days off for everything he's done. And I'm sure I don't know all of it myself."

Arthur shook his head, but finally let out a small tentative smile. "Very well. I suppose I could manage that."

They began to head back in the direction of Camelot, the knights going ahead, chatting and laughing again like usual. Merlin turned to follow them when Arthur caught him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"Merlin…" he said, looking like he was struggling with what to say for a minute, before his eyes darkened with seriousness and he finally settled on, "Thank you."

The weight in those two words went far beyond thanks for saving Arthur from the falling rock that day, and Merlin found himself returning the thanks with a genuine smile and a small nod. "Of course. Dollophead."

Arthur groaned and Merlin grinned as he turned around and headed off toward the others, Arthur following. Despite how scared he had been earlier, Merlin genuinely felt like he had a huge weight lifted from his chest because of this.

And he also hoped that maybe things would get better from then on. And, who knew? Perhaps his influence could help Arthur decide to allow magic in the kingdom. He knew it would be a while before that happened, but any step toward a better future for magic users was something that made Merlin happy. As well as the fact that, not only did he not have to hide his true powers from Arthur, but it turned out that all of his friends knew as well.

Merlin grinned, a light skip to his step as he hurried after the others. Maybe nothing would really change after all just because he had magic, and Merlin was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
